Gregor Einwiller
Gregor "Greg" Einwiller is a housemate in Való Világ 9. Biography Retrieved and Translated from RTL "I'm the kind of person you can not go without a word, there's someone who will look because you love someone because you hate it." Age: 30 Occupation: nursing partner Do you have partner? Yes. What's your best feature? The honesty. How smart are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 8 How funny are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 9 How attractive or attractive is a scale of 1 to 10? Some have 1, and who has 10. I'm 8, small. 9. What is the strangest job you ever did? I was a nursing home throughout my life. I've only worked in my profession so far, which I think is idiotic when compared to me. What would be your dream? In the media, I would like to be a "full-time Ken baby" and to produce my own products. If you were an animal, which animal would you be and why? Lion, the king of the animals. What are your bad habits? I'm a hunch and a will. Is there something you would not do in the villa? I would not cheat on the other half. What are you most proud of? The fact that while others are overwhelmed by plastic surgery, they resemble Ken's baby, but without surgery. What's your best childhood memory? My best childhood memorial was when I first saw the sea. What is your worst childhood memory? They always laughed at me, they cried out and looked down at my companions for my dreams. But I'm on the right track to prove to people that they just have to dream a lot. What was your worst experience ever and how did you get over it? Loss of Grandma. I broke it, but I know it's the best place to help me out. What is the most favorite or most fascinating thing you've ever done? If I see a homeless one I give ten times for ten times and I usually buy them food. Have you ever been such a thing in your life that you would forget forever? The inconvenience of being banished from a banal bullshit and being cut off at the border. For me, I missed the train for an hour and a half. What's your idea? I have no ideal. It would be too easy to do. Be special, like me. I love Latin, fiery people. How was your most famous date of your life? I'm not dating, not my world. When I get to someone online to meet him, I usually have "sticky" years. How old were you when you lost your virginity? What was it like? Fifteen years old. It was a collapse and it was funny, because neither she, nor I knew where to go for it. How many sex partners did you have? I live in general, but if I live in my single age, I do not get the good sex. You will know what to tell my grandsons. What was the longest sexless period in your life? Since sex is not a stimulus, it has been two months since. What do you expect from the Real World 9 poweerd by Big Brother? The victory and the prize. I'd like to get a little bit more familiar with viewers Grey and not just Ken's baby. http://rtl.hu/rtl2/valovilag/vv-greg Player's History - Való Világ 9 Nominations History } | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | Hunor Dobos | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Christopher Tanoh | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Krisztián Dobos | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Roland Nyéki | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Vivien Bétéri | Hunor Dobos László Bódi Roland Nyéki Vivien Bétéri | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | Roland Nyéki | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Roland Nyéki | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Roland Nyéki | Roland Nyéki | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Hunor Dobos | – | – |- | | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Való Világ Contestants Category:Season 9 (HUN - VV) Contestants Category:3rd Place